Alucard
by LoudshadowRoss
Summary: Eric, the new champion of Sinnoh, has had a long journey to get to where he is now. Tough gym battles, rough times on the routes, and betrayal follow him around every corner. This is his story. First fanfic, so R&R!
1. The End

**Chapter 1: ** The End

"Garchomp, use dragon rush!"

"Alucard, stop it with psychic and finish it with a shadow ball!"

The earthen dragon roared and charged forward. It didn't make it far before the opposing mismagius halted it in its tracks. A pinkish glow stopped the Garchomp from moving just long enough for the mismagius to hit it square in the face with a spectral blob of energy. The garchomp fell to the floor unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to continue. The Winner is Eric!" called out the judge. I jumped straight up with a fist in the air.

"Yes! We did it!" I ran out onto the field to hug my mismagius, which proved hard since it was a ghost type. I did it. I was the Pokémon league champion!

"Congratulations" said Cynthia. After 4 years of being the champion, she had finally fallen. "You have proven yourself a great trainer. Your success is proof of a long and arduous journey. Come with me."

As we went through the standard formalities I was absent from my body. I was the new ruler of this country. I had all the cards in my hand. I could burn this mother down!

Of course, I wouldn't. This region had built me up to the trainer I was today. I had made some great friends, partaken in great battles, and-

"Hello? You still there" Cynthia was waving her hand in my face. I had completely spaced out. I wanted to say something witty and befitting of the region's new leader, but instead I said something real bright, like "Uhhhh"

"Good, let's go celebrate in your new office." We travelled down a long hallway to a huge maple door at the end of the hall. Inside, it was pure paradise. The floors were done in a maple much akin to the door, and the walls were painted a simple shade of beige. Wonderful works of art hung from the walls. I saw some paintings done by Burgh up there. There was a leather sofa – loveseat combo in the middle of the room, and a bar to the left. "_I'll have to get that changed"_ I thought, seeing as I was only 14.

Cynthia had walked over to the bar. "Can I get you anything? Some champagne maybe?" seeing my shocked glance, she told me: "I'm kidding. Have a soda." From the bar she produced a bottle of red wine and a cream soda. How had she known my favorite? She came and sat down next to me on the sofa, and we struck up a conversation. After about 15 minutes and 2 glasses of wine later, Cynthia asked me: "So, what's your story? Certainly you have a tale of your journey for me?"

I had been expecting this and replied with: "Well, that tale goes a little something like this:"

**A/N**

Wow, that went well. Tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic, so flames are welcomed. Review, fav, and follow!

-LoudshadowRoss


	2. The Tower

**Chapter 2: ** The Tower

"Come on son! It's take your kid to work day!" my mother called to me. She had chosen a strange line of work, and was an exorcist at Lavender Town's own scary-ass pokemon tower.

"But Mom, tomorrow is my tenth birthday. I have a trainer's exam to study for." In truth I was beyond prepared. I had my berries, type matchups, and status conditions down pat. I just didn't want to go to the tower.

"I'm sure you're prepared enough, let's go! There's a burial today." Ugh, even more cultists.

"Fine, I'll come."

We lived on the southern edge of the small hamlet. Our town consisted of about thirty identical small 2 bedroom houses, a small pokemart-that damn chain was everywhere-, and despite the only pokemon around being ghosts that were more annoying than dangerous, a pokemon center. Everything was painted a melancholy shade of purple, giving the town its name. Oh, and of course the pokemon tower; many floors of ghosts, grievers, and dead things. Why my mother was attracted to it was beyond me.

As we neared the tower, we saw other cultists in their standard garb: Bell bottomed pants, a red and purple tie-dye shirt, and a jacket with many leather strips dangling from it. Weird.

The cultists were all whispering to one another. I caught a word here and there: "Hundredth", "It's been years", "Will he come out?" I had no idea who "he" was, but I had the feeling I didn't want to find out.

We entered the tower, and after receiving a bulletin my mother squealed loudly. "It's an arcanine today. Fire type, so no ashes!" Today was shaping up to be a fun day. Corpses and ghosts. Fun.

"Who's the "he" everyone is talking about?" I asked my mother. My curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"Well, "he" is a ghost. If he's a pokemon, He's not native to Kanto. Apparently he shows up at the hundredth funeral every decade. Today's arcanine is the hundredth, so we'll see what happens." Great, new ghosts to scare me shitless.

The funeral was held on the third floor. An elderly gentleman stood near the grave, crying over what I assumed to be his arcanine. The cultists, including my mother, brought the corpse forward and placed it into the hole, chanting as they worked.

Now I know you're wondering about the third floor thing. Each floor of the Pokemon Tower has about six feet of dirt on each floor. It adds to the burial effect. Despite its architectural grandeur, it's still scary.

The cultists kept chanting, but my mother had stopped. She looked at me like I wasn't there, like she was looking through glass. It creeped me out.

Then she had to go and scream.

She pointed over my shoulder and let out a blood-curdling shriek. The other cultists followed her point, and screamed as well. I swivelled around and saw Him.

He was a greenish hankercheif-esque creature, about two feet tall. The hair-like tips at the back of its head were a deep magenta. His head was separated from his body by a necklace of red jewels. His eyes were yellow, with red irises. He gave me a fanged smile and said "misdreavus"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. But I was immobilized by fear. This malevolent being was surely going to suck out my soul and feast on my lifeless corpse. This sort of fear was beyond the fear I felt when haunter snuck up from behind me, or when a ghastly would breathe toxic gas in my face. This was true terror.

He advanced on me slowly. The cultists were screaming for me to run, but I had tuned them out. The ghost had floated closer to my face.

And then he touched me.

I had a sort of out-of-body experience. I saw the ghost, beaten and scarred by two humanoid pokemon whose names I didn't know. They attacked him relentlessly with a move I recognized as night slash. Then I saw him smiling at a little girl, his smile fading as she screamed and ran away. I saw all sorts of detrimental things that happened to this ghost. I hurt, to be honest.

He pulled away and gave me a sad look. My fear had faded. I no longer saw a sentient being intent on hurting me, but a small misunderstood pokemon. I smiled at him and said "It's all right. I know how you feel. When I was younger my father's muk attacked me. It spit poison into my eyes before he could return it. I kept my vision, but was left with white burns all around my eyes. All through my schooling life, I had been cast out because of my looks. The first time I met my baby cousin, she cried because of my scary demeanor. It hurts, and I understand what you have to go through."

"Misdrea, dreavus." He said to me, giving me another one of those toothy grins. And just as quickly as he came, he was gone. I decided to leave it at that and go find my mother to reassure her that "he" did'nt eat me

**A/N**

Sorry about the wait guys, but exams had to come before this. Thanks to RookieNeir for the advice and review, and to Farla (That second paragraph went through one ear and out the other). Just to clarify, this is Eric telling his story to Cynthia. Last chapter wasn't the usual dream of becoming champion, wake up, and realize it was a dream bullshit. I'll try and update sooner. Review, fav, and follow!

-Loudshadowross


	3. The Licensing Process

**Chapter 3: **The Licensing Process

"Congratulations Eric, you are now a licensed trainer in the Kanto region!"

Today had gone well. I had got up at 6:00 am to calm my nerves. Even though I had this test in the bag, I was still nervous. I ate a balanced breakfast and left my hamlet of Lavender town for the small metropolis of Pallet town.

Pallet town used to be the smallest town in Kanto, but thanks to the large influx of new trainers moving in to get their licenses, the town had grown exponentially. All the houses had red roofs, thanks to a strange town law. Despite the town's size, there was no pokemon center or Pokemart. It was a beautiful day, and the locals were all outside gardening or walking their pokemon. It was a wonderful sight to be seen.

I had got to the town by use of the K.A.T.S; the Kanto Abra Transport System. The K.A.T.S was a non-profit organization that would use one of their rescued teleporting pokemon-mostly abra- to teleport you to your destination for a small fee. Teleporting was a strange sensation; it left you a bit dizzy.

I had gone straight to the lab to do my trainer's exam. The exam was a small test that the Elite Four made all trainers do before they got licensed. It was to make sure the trainer could survive out in the wild and keep their pokemon in line. I personally thought it was stupid, but I saw the Four's logic behind it. The test consisted of a few questions on type matchups and berries. It was pathetically easy, but I saw some other unprepared 10 year olds struggling with it.

"Here" the attendant shocked me back to reality. "This is you pokedex, you trainer I.D, and 6 pokeballs"

She handed me a tray of 6 small red and white balls, and a cell-phone like device. I immediately was excited since I recognized the model of pokedex. It was the newest model, with gps positioning, video chat, and data on all the newly discover Unovan pokemon. Despite Unova favoring isolation, seceding from the rest of the world, before they had seceded many pokemon were taken into the other regions. Instead of sending them all back, they were simply included in the next pokedex.

"Thanks." I told the lady. She was a little bit taller than me, and I recognized her as the Professor's daughter. She had nice blue eyes, and her raven black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a white lab coat, but the professional look was killed by her sneakers and jeans. She really shocked me by not cringing at the sight of my eyes

"You can catch your own first pokemon, or we can hook you up with a lab starter. We have many pokemon of the three basic types blah blah blah; I know you want to catch your own."

I was confused. "Umm, I actually wanted a lab starter. A nice oddish or psyduck."

It was the attendant's turn to look surprised. "But what about the misdreavus behind you?"

I had an awful feeling of deja vu as I turned around. Of course there He was, toothy grin and all. "Misdreavus"

I did the only natural thing to do. I screamed. The lady jumped, and realizing my folly, I told her: "I'll be right back"

I ran out, and the ghost followed me. As soon as we were back in the beautiful sunlight I turned to Him and said: "Listen up, you. Don't follow me. Even though I know about your past and you mine doesn't mean we're joined at the hip. I'm going on a journey, and I'm sure you don't want to follow."

To this, the misdreavus, as the attendant called it, let out a cry of distain: "Dreavus!"

I was confused. "You want to come with me?"

The misdreavus nodded. "Misdrea?"

I thought about it. Ghost was a type that could take out psychic, a rather strong type. But it also fell to the dark type, of whom the type was uncommon, but dark moves were rather common. I then realized that if I sent him away, he would most likely be beaten again by those humanoid pokemon that I saw in the vision. They were most likely dark type, and to be sent back to those who had wronged you is something I would never wish on anyone. I've experienced it enough myself

I sighed. "Well, I suppose you look stronger than an oddish. You can join me."

He did a little jump, or float, for joy. Then promptly commenced pulling my hair.

"OWCH! Rule number one: No hair pulling. Got it?" He seemed to have it, and ceased his hair-pulling madness.

I returned to the lady, who was surprisingly still there, and said: "I'll be catching my own pokemon."

"O-okay" she said, a bit wary of my spontaneous actions earlier.

I picked a pokeball off the tray, turned, and tapped the misdreavus on the forehead. He was enveloped in a red flash of light, the he was gone. I felt like jumping up and down, shouting "I caught a misdreavus", but subtlety was something I forced upon myself, so I simply let him back out.

"Would you like to nickname him?"

"Huh?"

"Many trainers nickname their pokemon." explained the lady. "It's a way of connecting with them better."

I thought for a minute, and then said: "I'll nickname him"

The lady smiled and asked: "What will that nickname be?"

I thought long and hard about it. I didn't want to be one of those people who named their pokemon something stupid, like "Glitter", or "Joe". He looked, and in my experience, acted malevolent. I thought back to a book I'd read in elementary school, where a man kidnapped a woman to hold for ransom, and they had fallen in love. My misdreavus looked like someone to fall in love with his ransom. I had made up my mind.

I looked into my misdreavus' eyes, and said: "His name is Alucard"

**A/N**

Over 1000 words! My longest chappie yet, and hopefully the next can be twice this size. I hope you don't mind the lightheartedness; next chapter will be very serious. Thanks to Ryan Libra for the review, it really made my day. And thanks to RookieNeir, your constructive criticism makes every chapter better than the next. Review, fav, and follow!

-LoudshadowRoss


End file.
